081214mahtahmerrow
callopygianCordiality CC began trolling aspiringArchon2 AA at 22:00 -- 10:00 CC: Mister.Niadis 10:00 CC: status.check? 10:00 AA: AH, AGENT RYTOIL. 10:00 AA: IT SHOULD HAVE OCCURRED TO US TO CHECK WITH YOU ONCE WE ENTERED. WE APOLOGIZE. 10:01 CC: it is fine 10:01 AA: WE ARE FINE. WE HAVE ALSO CONFIRMED THAT ACENIA IS FINE, AND QUEEN RUBI IS....RELATIVELY FINE, THOUGH WE BELIEVE SHE IS EXPERIENCING EMOTIONAL TURBULENCE, AS IS TO BE EXPECTED. 10:01 AA: HOW DID YOU FARE? 10:02 CC: I.am.currently.being.solicited.by.my.sprite.constantly 10:02 AA: "SOLICITED?" 10:02 CC: yes.he.seems.to.have.me.confused.with.my.conterpart.on.the.other.side 10:02 CC: also.I.am.now.missing.my.tongue 10:02 AA: ...EXCUSE US? 10:02 CC: it.should.not.interfere.with.the.mission.I.assure.you 10:03 AA: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "MISSING YOUR TONGUE?" 10:03 AA: WHAT HAPPENED, AGENT RYTOIL? 10:03 CC: before.the.mission.commenced.I.encountered.a.hostile.in.the.hallway.of.the.base 10:03 CC: it.was.Commander.Balish 10:03 AA: THAT SON OF A FISH. 10:04 AA: WHAT HAPPENED? YOU MADE IT IN, YOU SAY? 10:04 CC: yes.thanks.to.Codename.Thinker 10:04 AA: WHO? 10:04 CC: I.mean.Mister.Medeis 10:04 CC: I.apologize 10:04 AA: THE ELDER MEDEIS? OR OUR CO-PLAYER? 10:05 CC: our.associate.Enzo 10:05 AA: OH. THANK GOODNESS. HE WAS ABLE TO RUN THE COMMANDER OFF? 10:05 CC: no.he.simply.did.his.part.with.the.game 10:05 AA: HOW DID YOU ESCAPE THE COMMANDER? 10:06 CC: he.was.neutralized.by.a.third.party 10:06 CC: I.believe.it.was.the.elder.Revult 10:06 AA: "NEUTRALIZED?" DO YOU MEAN HE WAS DISABLED? SURELY REVULT COULDN'T HAVE ACTUALLY KILLED HIM. 10:07 CC: I.am.unsure 10:07 CC: but.Revult.did.shoot.him.in.the.head 10:07 AA: WHAT? SERIOUSLY? 10:07 CC: yes 10:08 CC: Balish.was.sufficiently.distracted 10:08 AA: REVULT TO THE RESCUE WE GUESS. WE WILL HAVE TO PASS ALONG OUR COMPLIMENTS TO THE YOUNGER REVULT. 10:08 CC: if.you.choose.to.do.so.I.would.appreciate.it 10:08 CC: also.sir 10:08 CC: my.mother.was.also 10:08 CC: neutralized 10:08 AA: ...WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, AGENT RYTOIL? 10:09 CC: Balish.he 10:09 CC: he.neutralized.her 10:09 CC: she.is 10:09 AA: THAT MOTHERGLUBBER. 10:09 AA: WE ARE SO SORRY, RYTOIL. 10:09 CC: it 10:09 AA: NO, WAIT... 10:09 CC: it.is 10:09 AA: Mahtah. 10:10 AA: If Balish is still alive, I promise you we will make him pay. 10:10 CC: thank.you 10:10 CC: Merrow 10:10 AA: I know your relationship with your mother wasn't perfect, but I'm certain this is tearing you apart. 10:10 AA: Your professionalism does you credit. But you have every right to grieve right now, Mahtah. 10:11 CC: a.proper.agent.only.grieves.when.the.mission.is.done 10:11 CC: I.will.memorialize.her.as.best.as.I.can.then 10:11 AA: ...if that is what works for you, Mahtah. 10:11 CC: I 10:12 CC: honestly.think.it.is.the.only.thing.keeping.me.on.my.feet.right.now.Merrow 10:12 CC: but.I.appreciate.it 10:12 CC: truly 10:13 CC: and.I.am.glad.that.Acenia.is.safe 10:13 AA: Yes. Me too. 10:13 AA: I haven't talked to many of the others yet, I'm afraid. 10:14 CC: I.will.comb.my.contacts.and.give.you.a.status.report.sir 10:14 AA: I feel wrong giving you more assignments after what you've been through, but if you really do feel like it will help you to keep your mind off of it, I could assign you to gather a full report, yes. 10:14 AA: If you could compile a list of prototypes, as these apparently affect the enemies we will be facing, and....dammit. With everything that's going on... 10:15 AA: ...perhaps we should get a status report on all of our parents. 10:15 AA: Find out if anyone else has defected, and if any one else has been lost. 10:15 CC: I.will.do.my.best.to.regain.contact.with.the.elders.back.at.base 10:15 AA: Very well. And if you decide that you WOULD rather grieve, Mahtah....I will understand. 10:16 CC: thank.you.sir.but.it.will.not.be.necessary 10:17 CC: I.think.I.will.appreciate.the.reprieve.from.one-sided.conversations.with.this.single-minded.boar 10:17 CC: not.you.of.course 10:17 AA: Very well. You are a model of professionalism, Mahtah. I am happy to have you as an agent. 10:18 CC: I.am.glad.you.view.me.in.that.regard.sir 10:18 CC: I.will.contact.you.again.when.I.have.progress 10:18 AA: Please do. 10:18 CC: in.the.meantime.if.I.may.make.a.simple.request.sir? 10:18 AA: Absolutely. 10:19 CC: if.you.can.please.stay.safe.for.me.I.would.appreciate.it 10:19 AA: You do the same, Mahtah. 10:19 CC: thank.you.Merrow.(:)